


星星

by wwwhaleradio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwhaleradio/pseuds/wwwhaleradio
Summary: 偌大的宇宙中，两颗孤独的星系终于胶着着碰撞起来。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 13





	星星

星星

佑灰/

凑过去吻他的时候全圆佑总是故意含着一口烟云，强迫文俊辉躺下去之前，假使对方没有开口，那就是得到同意，他这才会吻下去。

口中的东西早以被自己吞入肺腑，全圆佑被熏得流眼泪，却还要俯下脸去吻文俊辉的鼻尖。薄荷交杂着尼古丁的乳白色的颗粒状烟雾已然看不见，文俊辉眼睛亮闪闪地把全圆佑垂在自己脸上的刘海掀起来。眼镜还挂在对方湿漉漉的脸上，嘴贴嘴的时候压在脸颊上不太舒服，他下意识想要帮对方摘下来。

“这样会看不清楚。”灯开的很亮，因为热气潮湿一片的镜片分明就模糊不堪，文俊辉看在眼里，却又只能把手垂下去。

“好吧。”  
这么回答的时候又被全圆佑翻过去，今天出门时故意没有穿内裤，薄薄的休闲裤被褪下去后整个下体就全部暴露在对方眼前。脸埋在枕头里看不到全圆佑的表情，上衣又被掀上去，他的腰窝率先被对方用舌尖舔弄起来。刺刺的舌头在那里画的很痒，文俊辉忍不住拱起腰，屁股翘得更高了些。

“圆圆，快一点吗？”脑子晕晕的，什么都还没有开始就已经很难受，身体变成粉红色，全圆佑听到后却又掐着他的腰让他老老实实地趴下去，“俊不可以这么心急。”

“……可是……”虽然这么说，全圆佑挤满了润滑液的手却已经从顺利地滑进来，文俊辉刚要说的话又被咽下去，下巴微微扬起，他的臀尖还稍稍被对方掐了一下，连内壁也被指甲剐蹭起来。

好舒服。  
仅仅是被扩张，他的性器就已经变成粉红色，文俊辉悄悄咬紧下唇，双颊有些烫烫的。 “圆佑好好。”舌头无意中吐出来一些，他的声音有点嘟嘟囔囔，但这样也是爽的，全圆佑忍不住把文俊辉的腿掰开了些，黏黏糊糊地趴下去用鼻头顶对方的股沟。

今天用的润滑剂口味是奶油味，舌尖碰到会阴时文俊辉很用力的抖了一下。全圆佑的头还在屁股那里，文俊辉的腰又软又僵又不敢动，呜呜两声根本说不出话，只能不受控制地夹紧臀部。  
大腿被对方用手推的很高，囊袋下凹陷处的鼠蹊部也被用牙齿咬起来啜吻。下流的声音叽咕叽咕地攻击耳膜，文俊辉被弄的七荤八素，光是这样就被舔射出来。

“啊……怎么办…”手不受控制地再被子上乱抓了几下，东西射出来后又被全圆佑用那只手在下面抹的乱七八糟。他含着眼泪撑起上半身转过去想要和全圆佑接吻，可是又因为离得有点远而没有办法做到，文俊辉忍不住又弹了一下，蓄了很久的眼泪就那样掉下来。  
“圆圆。”他有些发脾气，肉实的嘴唇也撅起来。全圆佑这才抬起头看他，手上线条很紧的腰还在微微抽搐，他推推眼镜。

“怎么办？不做了吗？”全圆佑笑起来的样子看起来有些恶劣，文俊辉又软下去，“不怎么办。”他有些紧张地捏着全圆佑的手，“不能反过来吗，我想要圆佑亲我。”

“亲后面就不是亲你吗？”全圆佑想笑，却还是从善如流地让附上去咬文俊辉的嘴唇。这个动作最亲密，文俊辉躺在床上又爽的要死，就连对方避开了还要追过去啄全圆佑的脸。“亲一下、再亲一下就好、”

“好几下了。”全圆佑坐起来的时候眼镜后面还带着细碎的笑意，“嘴巴不会痛吗？”

“有点肿肿的。”文俊辉望着他茫然地点点头，想起什么后又摇摇头，“可是还不够。”  
“那也没有办法了。”笑声几乎是直接就掉出来，全圆佑又把手指伸到文俊辉身体里拨一下，头也凑过去重新舔弄起对方的性器。

嘴巴在上面手指在下面。  
全圆佑把自己吞进去的时候虽然有些小失落，却还是忍不住就在那里化成一滩。全圆佑每次把自己口出一次才肯从后面进去，说是因为自己身上香香的很好闻。 到底哪里好闻了？文俊辉偷偷伸长脖子去看对方的脸，却又被从后面插进一根手指，舒服的连生长着耻毛的那一小块肌肤也一并绷紧起来。

“唔……”任由对方动作的文俊辉感觉自己简直一条又湿又滑的金鱼，全圆佑技术很好，吞吐几次就让自己又扑腾着射出来。龟头还被含在嘴里，全圆佑吃着精液还要对他的铃口再吸一口。文俊辉射了两次本来脑子里就有些就有些不清楚，这下子更是崩溃的叫出来。

太爽了。

他一边流着眼泪一边又被折起来，细长漂亮的腿在高潮之中又被全圆佑架到肩膀上。下身在空中被进入的时候文俊辉的上一波快感都还没过，糊里糊涂就又被压着进进出出起来。合不拢的嘴唇甚至流出一些津液，文俊辉上半身还躺着，腰部以下却被全圆佑拎在空中摇摇晃晃。

全圆佑还是第一次这样弄他。大腿被掐着使劲顶了好几下，他尖叫着连眼睛都往上翻。又长又翘的睫毛被打湿的很漂亮，回过神来他又迷迷糊糊的叫全圆佑的名字，每叫一声都被整根没入一下。声音有点哑掉，全圆佑用力地时候也会爱说一些漂亮话。

“俊尼很漂亮。”  
“俊身体很软啊。”  
“这里，俊尼胸口这里太瘦了。”

随便就被顶到很深处，再后来被压的快要对折的文俊辉连神经都要被撞散掉。脚趾紧绷起来，小腿还抽搐着交叉起来荡在全圆佑脑袋后面，文俊辉软软呼呼地只剩哼哼，眼睛里却只有交合的着力点被好不客气的又顶又撞。手忍不住抓到全圆佑抱着自己大腿的手臂上，后面湿湿的，还被全圆佑的囊袋拍拍打打，文俊辉舒服地直摇头，却又被全圆佑乱摸着顾自停下来。

抽出来的时候只有自己的体液滴滴答答，得不到满足的文俊辉一下子呆呆地颤起来。“怎么、怎么了？”

全圆佑没有回他，只是把他的腿放下来又去吻文俊辉的下巴。手还扣在一起被摁在下腹，文俊辉的穴口还一张一合想要留住什么，却又被全圆佑卷住舌尖又咬又吮。接吻的时候对方还恶趣味地模仿性器用舌头在嘴巴里抽抽插插，自己却连手都被抓起来不让碰前面，文俊辉委屈的不行，脸也红眼睛也红的哭起来，看起来呼吸都要呼吸不过来。

“还喜欢亲亲吗？”全圆佑的声音很近很近，就算这样文俊辉还下意识回答道“很喜欢，很喜欢啊。”  
舌头还在对方温热的口腔内壁搅动，全圆佑抱着他，这下真的一点办法都没有。到底还是把对方抱起来，文俊辉终于被全圆佑以面对面的姿势塞进身体里。

依依不舍地吻着对方嘴巴的时候文俊辉的双手还绕到后边抱全圆佑的脖子，全圆佑实在想要看他，却还是被亲的连避都避不开。下身还在向上顶弄，进的很深的位置不用动也可以被顶着敏感点磨蹭。亲了好一会儿文俊辉终于被弄的没有力气，头垂下去就又埋在全圆佑颈窝哼哼唧唧起来。

“舒服……嗯……那里被圆佑弄得很舒服。”这么叫着的时候文俊辉甚至还在笑，想到在自己身体里的是全圆佑他就忍不住会有点兴奋。脸蛋倚在肩膀上时肉肉的，全圆佑侧过头去舔他，又让文俊辉开心地摇了摇屁股。

该死。  
自己的东西又被一点点轻轻吸的更深了一点，文俊辉的脸还蹭过来和自己的贴在一起，他忍不住再次推开文俊辉把对方软的跟发圈一样的身体压了下去。这之中自己的性器还不小心被文俊辉的后面吐了出来，全圆佑用手指撑开那些褶皱后把舌尖从后面弄进去的时候对方果然又尖叫起来。

为了进去的深一些，全圆佑拽着文俊辉的腿根用了很大的力气，鼻梁上的眼睛冰冰的甚至在那块地方压出痕迹，全圆佑看不到，但鼻子里又全是文俊辉下面有点腥却又很难形容的香气。  
“圆圆，怎么、怎们，嗯…怎么这样。”…文俊辉埋怨了几句却又爽得不行，腰部抬起来的时候手指还插进全圆佑的头发里，时而陷进穴口时而舔弄性器的，全圆佑的舌头把文俊辉折腾的感觉都要自己的身体都要坏掉。

胡乱之中什么都叫了，全圆佑一定是故意的。文俊辉想着，却还是被四处游曳的鼻息痒的一抖一抖的。

轻叹着射到对方脸上的时候全圆佑那个碍事的眼镜全糊了。这下什么是真的什么都看不清了，文俊辉飘飘地喘息起来，又被全圆佑塞进自己绞紧且温暖的身体里。 已经射了三次，对方喉咙里咕哝着的声音软的像一块融化的松香，粼粼胸骨在手下可以摸得很清楚，全圆佑用力的时候把头挨得很低才可以听到文俊辉似有若无的呻吟。分明很累了，可当自己告诉他“腿张开一点”“屁股抬起来一点”的时候文俊辉还是会忍不住配合着动作，“不行、不行、那个圆佑。圆佑。圆佑好厉害。”

文俊辉真的那么舒服吗？摘下眼镜后，眯起眼可以看到对方攥着眉头却还说得上舒缓愉悦的表情，全圆佑终于主动去亲文俊辉的眼睛，柔软的眼睑在舌头下面压的很湿润，文俊辉的手还很积极地带领着自己去摸他的胸部。不知道要不要告诉对方自己要忍不住了，全圆佑想着，却又抽回手把文俊辉软软的后脑勺拖起来同自己接吻。

偌大的宇宙中，两颗孤独的星系终于胶着着碰撞起来。

fin.


End file.
